A Past That Can't Be Buried
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. *Casey/Derek* post-LWD *strong T, just in case*
1. Chapter 1: My Crazy Past

** "A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic that I'm posting and I'm hoping you all enjoy it. Please comment & review because I do want to see if I should continue with this and other future stories. The past few days I've been reading "Dasey" stories and this idea hit me when I was in class, so hopefully it turns out better in words than what popped into my head. My layout will be **alternating views between Casey (CPOV) & Derek (DPOV)** usually with each chapter changing views. So sometimes 2 chapters will cover the same events just in the different perspective then continue on with the story until the next time it flips to go back to the last thing the character thought previously. **  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1**:

Casey's POV

I wasn't always known as Casey McDonald, I was once known as X5-672 and I was a soldier…..no wait, I was a prisoner at Manticore, training to be a super-soldier, a human weapon designed to escape, evade and defeat the enemy. I escaped with eleven of my unit members, my 'family', when I was 10 years old. Zack took command and initiated the escape when Lydecker, our commanding officer, was coming for Max. We knew that with Max showing signs of having seizures, they would take her away like the soldiers that had them before her. We never saw them again. We couldn't take it anymore and with Max's condition, we took a stand and escaped from the secret government military base in Wyoming. Zack commanded us to separate and Max disagreed but he already assigned us a direction and we followed his orders. I was out of the perimeter with no trouble but now I didn't know where to go. I knew I had to go to Canada, that way Lydecker had no jurisdiction if he did find me, but it wasn't easy for a 10 yr old to travel alone.

Once I was in Canada, I ended up in an orphanage in Manitoba and it wasn't long before a lovely family came to adopt me. Nora & Dennis McDonald and their little girl Lizzie were an amazing family that welcomed me with open arms. They did have questions for me but I wasn't ready to tell them yet, it wasn't easy to trust people when you're on the run. It wasn't until I was 12-13 years old that I told Nora about my past since she was about to have that health talk with me. I told her about Manticore, my spliced DNA that had a little bit of feline DNA attached to it which gave me those extra special abilities and she didn't seem surprised. _I always knew that you were special _she told me when she hugged me. I instantly told her that it had to be a secret since they might still be looking for me and she agreed. Up until that talk, I always made sure that I drank lots of milk and now that Nora knew, she was able to get me tryptophan tablets to help with the serotonin deficiency that causes my seizures.

A month later, we moved to Toronto, Ontario since Dennis got relocated. It was perfect. At times I wondered if my 'siblings' found a life like I have found. It felt normal being with the McDonalds, at times I did forget my horrible past but I never wanted to forget my 'siblings'. Unfortunately, the perfect family wasn't perfect anymore once Nora & Dennis got a divorce when I was fourteen. Lizzie was devastated yet I was use to people leaving (except it was usually me that was leaving). Nora started dating again and met George Venturi, and when he proposed I wasn't happy at all. George had three kids of his own and that meant that was four more people I had to trust plus four more lives that were possibly in danger now because of me if Nora accepted.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that pulls you in and please review so that I know that someone is interested in the rest of the story.

Remember:

Dark Angel -- The basics for the series is used about the genetically engineered soldiers (Casey is just one of the 12 escapees) -- story **is not **in 2020 like in the series and the pulse **never affected Canada **(affects the USA so that it still inhibits Lydecker's attempt of tracking down the 12 escapees)

Life with Derek -- Ignore the series' flashback of when Casey & Derek first met. Casey is a lot different in my story compared to the series and Derek is somewhat still the same. My story takes place in the summer directly before the two start university (basically taking off after the series' finale)

Hope you enjoy and please comment!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Awkward Truth

** "A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: ****I figured since the first chapter was short, I'll put up the chapters that happened in the past at least but i hope the crossover between universes makes sense. Please review, comment & enjoy! I'm totally new at writing a story for Casey & Derek so I do apologize in advance.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

Casey's POV

The day that Nora officially accepted George's proposal was the day I first met George's eldest son, Derek. I couldn't believe it that someone **not** from Manticore looked the way Derek did. He looked perfect and I instantly knew that it was going to be a problem living with him. I made it like it was a hate thing but I knew that Manticore was soon going to bite me in the butt again. Even the conversation with Nora on the way back home was awkward.

"_Casey, are you really okay about living with the Venturis?"_

"_Nora, I'm fine with it but there might be complications."_

"_It's Mom now and what do you mean? Are you worried about Manticore?"_

"_No but yeah I am worried. Before it was just you, me and Lizzie but if I'm going to be surrounded by testosterone all the time at least you should be warned."_

"_About what, dear?"_

"_This may sound wrong but I can't control it…..because of my feline DNA that allows me to jump high, run fast & gives me more strength, it also gives me the cycles of a cat."_

"_You don't mean….."_

"_Yes unfortunately I do. I go into heat. I only get them once a year but soon it will progress to almost 2-3 times a year and…geez I hate saying this but you have to know…I get this need to be with a guy, like my hormones and behavior get all messed up during that time and it gets out of control sometimes. It's a flaw that I really hate and before, it was easy because I could just lock myself in the house and wait it out but now I'm not so sure what to do."_

"_Yikes Casey. That will be tough. Do you roughly know when it will happen?"_

"_So far it's happen near the end of the summer."_

"_Well, I guess during that time you will get the house to yourself."_

"_Okay, thanks Nora…I mean Mom. Please don't tell anything unusual about me to the Venturis."_

"_Don't worry. I'll only tell them stuff about you that I do about Lizzie."_

"_Thanks."_

It wasn't long until they got married and we moved into the Venturis' house in London, Ontario. Nora made sure that we moved in after my heat was over for the summer. Thank you, Nora. With a new family, I now had to be super careful about my abilities and extra careful to hide my barcode on my neck. Luckily, Derek & his siblings (Edwin & Marti) treated me like a sister….with the love/hate relationship, which I was fine with, it kept them from being suspicious about me. Derek would tease me about being a keener, a klutz and uptight person which I was fine with. I've taken worse from Manticore and at least he didn't notice my true actions. I'm not a keener but thanks to Manticore, I'm super smart so I have to keep the keener rep to throw off any suspicious people at school. Technically, I'm not a klutz (how can you be with military training?) yet sometimes I'm too focused on something that I have to make it into a klutz moment and being uptight is just me being worried about Manticore coming after me. I shouldn't be worried but I don't want to be caught off guard. At least I know that I was fooling people with my façade of a good girl. If only they knew.

* * *

**A/N: **Just as a note, italic words represent either a flashback moment or what the character is thinking at that moment (like questions or statements that people would usually have in their heads)

Hope you enjoy & come back for some more!


	3. Chapter 3: My Cruel Fate

** "A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the chapters seem short but trust they do get longer after this one. What would you prefer though, long yet fewer chapters or short yet more chapters? Hopefully you like it with one perspective per chapter.

Anyways, hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance if Derek's POV isn't as accurate for his type of character (not really use to writing in a guy's POV)

**Note **that Casey first dresses more like how Max (Dark Angel) would before moving in with the Venturis and gradually dresses like a preppy for herfaçade and then goes back to her old wardrobe when she's alone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. **

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe that my dad was getting married. I like my life the way it is and to top it off, his fiancé already has two daughters with one of them my age. That's going to be hectic. Oh well, another prank target I guess. I was supposed to meet her today for dinner with Dad and Nora. Dad told me that we were going to meet Nora and her daughter at the restaurant which messed with my plans but whatever, time to get it over with.

I was watching the door of the restaurant impatiently. I was kind of expecting a nerdy girl ever since Dad told me that she's top in her class and does a lot of extra curricular activities. The next thing I knew, I see this beautiful _goddess _walk into the restaurant. She had long straight brown hair, hazel green eyes (from what I could tell) and she was wearing the usual tight-fit jeans and a red tank top underneath her black leather jacket. She was thin, tall and gorgeous, so much better than Babe Raider. I even thought that she looked a little older than me but she was perfect.

All of a sudden, I see Nora standing right beside her and directing the goddess in my direction. _Oh no!! Please don't be who I think it is. _

"Hi George" Nora kisses him on the cheek and then faces me. "Derek, I would like you to meet my daughter, Casey."

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! This now sucks. I can never ask her out now. _

"Nice to meet you Derek." Casey said with a very soft, sweet voice that I almost went into flirtation mode yet stopped before I looked directly at her.

"Like wise" I said with a small smirk. The rest of the night, I was distracted by Casey and every night basically until they moved in. I don't know what I was going to do with Casey moving in, but it was sure going to be torture.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Derek =( But the next chapter takes place in present day in this universe

Remember:

Dark Angel -- The basics for the series is used about the genetically engineered soldiers (Casey is just one of the 12 escapees) -- story **is not **in 2020 like in the series and the pulse **never affected Canada **(affects the USA so that it still inhibits Lydecker's attempt of tracking down the 12 escapees)

Life with Derek -- Ignore the series' flashback of when Casey & Derek first met. Casey is a lot different in my story compared to the series and Derek is somewhat still the same. My story takes place in the summer directly before the two start university (basically taking off after the series' finale)

Hope you enjoy and please comment!!!


	4. Chapter 4: So Much For Being Alone

** "A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **Okay, so I figured since I'm going to try my hardest not to come online since I need to study. I'll combine the next two chapters since they cover the same events but in both Casey & Derek's perspective. Don't forget to **review**, comment & please enjoy! I hope you all enjoy this next part.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**

Casey's POV

It's been 3 years since I moved in with the Venturis and it was better than expected. I'm 18 and going to Queen's at the end of the summer and I had no problems from Manticore. The one problem that I was worried about was avoided every time with the family going on a vacation, and Derek off to sports camp for the whole month. The Venturis had no clue of my history except for my need for tryptophan and my lack of doctor visits (that alone would be risky). It was perfect yet difficult at times to hide my true feelings about the situation but then again Manticore did have us suppress our true feelings and to show no pain or emotion when we were there.

It was the middle of August and the family was gone. I was just expecting to go into heat any day now, maybe a week tops. As always, I took the hidden bottle of alcohol out of its spot in the kitchen and poured a glass. Technically, I'm not legal yet but it wouldn't do anything to me. With my fast metabolism, the alcohol would have no effect on me even if I drank the same amount a normal girl would drink and pass out. I only feel a slight buzz. I found that it somewhat died the raging hormones down when I was in heat, made them less intense. Luckily in the past I didn't do anything that I would regret.

This time felt different, I felt like someone was in the house with me. A sudden slam occurred followed by a creaking noise. The next thing I heard was someone turning on the television and calling my name.

"Casey? You in the kitchen?" I suddenly froze in place before I turned to face the living room. _Oh no!_

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?" I walked into the living room yelling and forgetting my drink in my hand.

"I came home early. I figure I should hang around the house before I head off to Queens in a few weeks. Why did you…" Derek froze as he turned around and just stared at me. I wasn't paying attention at what got his attention, but I was trying to stay calm. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Casey…are you drinking?" _Crap!_ I looked down to the half empty glass and took a swig.

"Yeah? And your point?" I just looked at my glass, trying to avoid eye contact.

"My point? Are you serious? You're drinking! Of all people, I'm shocked." Derek smirked yet he wouldn't take his eyes off me and was slowly heading towards me. I took another swig.

"Casey, give me the glass." Derek said softly as his hand was outstretched to take the glass from me.

"No! I need it." I refused, drank the last of the alcohol and turned to walk away to go refill the glass. With my attempt to seem drunk, I tripped from the rug. The next thing I knew (before my own reflexes kicked in), Derek grabbed both my arms before I fell and he yanked me up straight with me landing in his arms. I looked straight into his chest (he was taller after all) before looking into his chocolate brown eyes and started to panic. _Oh no! This can't be happening!_

"Casey? Are you ok? You seem kind of warm." Derek was now concerned. My body temperature was rising higher than usual. _Oh crap!_

"Derek, let go of me!" I got free of Derek's grasp and ran upstairs to my room as fast as humanly possible. "Stay away from me Derek!"

"Casey!" I heard Derek scream my name before I shut the door behind me. _I'm screwed_.

* * *

Derek's POV

I'm glad I'm finally home, and its only 4pm. It feels so good to be home again. It was a great idea that I didn't tell Dad and Nora of the shortened camp dates. Now I can just stay at home alone……with Casey. I still hadn't gotten use to Casey living with me for the past 3 years but I do hide my feelings real good. It was tough but whatever, once we are at Queens, it'll be easier to avoid her and I could move on from this crazy mess. _Do I still want to? _I unlocked the front door, placed my gear on the floor and headed for my recliner chair and turned the television on. I saw a flicker of light reflecting off the television screen from the kitchen. I guess Casey was down here.

"Casey? You in the kitchen?" I shouted from my chair. _Please say yes. _

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?" Casey yelled back as I saw her reflection on the television screen.

"I came home early. I figure I should hang around the house before I head off to Queens in a few weeks. Why did you…" I turned around to face her as I talked but I froze. It's been a month since I saw Casey last before leaving. _Wow, she's more beautiful than I remember. _Casey was wearing a pair of black short shorts with a very tight blue tank top with her long hair neatly tousled around. I've never seen so much of Casey's skin before. I then noticed the half empty glass in her hand and realized what it was. _What is she doing?_

"Casey…are you drinking?" I was shocked, I never expected Casey to be drinking. She had reacted as if she wasn't expecting to get caught. _That's not like Casey……_

"Yeah? And your point?" I stared at Casey as she took another swig as she avoided looking at me.

"My point? Are you serious? You're drinking! Of all people, I'm shocked." I smirked as to what I said after freaking out a bit yet I couldn't stop looking at her, she didn't really look drunk. She took another swig as if I never said anything. _This isn't like Casey…_

"Casey, give me the glass." I said softly as my hand was outstretched to take the glass from her.

"No! I need it." Casey refused, and she drank the last of the alcohol before turning away.

The next thing I see was Casey about to fall down and I instantly grabbed both her arms and yanked her upright and she was now in my arms. This was the most physical contact I've ever had with Casey. I avoided all types of contact with her, to show that I didn't care which wasn't true. It was weird. Having Casey in my arms felt comfortable, it felt safe, it felt normal, it felt……right. I was looking down at her to see how she would react to this and saw that she was still looking at my chest. _What was she thinking?_ Casey then looked up at me and I saw her perfect hazel green eyes up close for the first time, and I instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Casey? Are you ok? You seem kind of warm." Casey was hot, appearance wise and literally like she had a fever. I was worried now because Casey never got sick.

"Derek, let go of me!" Casey wiggled in my arms so fast that before I knew it, she was free. I was still in shock before I realized she ran upstairs to her room. "Stay away from me Derek!" _What did I do?_

"Casey!" I shouted at her before I too ran upstairs after her, now really worried that something's wrong. I heard her shut her door before I reached the 2nd floor. _What_ _just_ _happened?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Has Derek caught on yet? What's Casey going to do now?

Just in case you didn't watch **Dark Angel**, a female X5 going into heat is like her body demanding for some sexual attention and they experience more hormones than usual. I should also point out that, it is unlikely for an X5 to catch anything during sexual intercourse (their immune systems can fight off infections from the common cold to biohazardous weapons) or to get pregnant for that matter when with a human (another story if two X5s hook up). **Sorry if that was awkward, (needed to clear some stuff about "going into heat")**

Hope you enjoyed reading and stay tune for more! Definitely more **"Dasey**" coming very soon.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Action

** "A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **I've combined the next two chapters since they cover the same events but in both Casey & Derek's perspective. Don't forget to **review**, comment & please enjoy! Thanks to those that reviewed =D and I hope you all enjoy this next part. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

Casey's POV

I slammed my door hard and started pacing my room. I was completely panicking now. This wasn't supposed to happen. I knew better, I was always prepared….so why was it different this time? Oh right….Derek's home alone with me this time! The idiot! The one time he comes home unannounced is at the worse possible time ever. I wasn't expecting to get into heat for another couple of days but with what just happened downstairs had sent me into overdrive.

Being in Derek's arms, taking in his masculine smell and a real good look at him set me off. I could feel my hormones start to rise and I knew I had to get away from him fast. The alcohol did nothing to numb the serge of intense hormones I was now getting. This was more powerful than the other ones but then again, I was always alone and I was fighting myself not to let myself out of my room. I always had my non-brotherly feelings for Derek get buried but now it was like it was pulling me towards him. I had to fight it. _I will not go there with Derek. I can't….. _

I tried to go to sleep to try and take my mind off of Derek and my disastrous situation. I had no way of cooling down and I was determined not to leave my room. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling and tried to think of nothing and sure enough I drifted off to sleep.

_Knock, knock. _

"Casey? Are you ok in there?" My eyes shout open once I realized who was on the other side of my door.

"Derek, go away!" I screamed for now my hormones were really shouting for some testosterone fun.

"Casey, come on. At least come down and eat something. You've been in here for hours." I looked at the clock, it had been 5 hours yet that apparently didn't help me. I was in serious trouble.

"Derek, stay away from me, please!" I now moved to my window which was farthest from the door. I could still smell him and my heart was racing as my body temperature was still rising.

Then all of a sudden my door flung open and I was now face to face with my worst nightmare.

**

* * *

**Derek's POV

I don't know what just happened. One minute I had Casey in my arms and loving it, the next minute, she runs off to her room and tells me to stay away. _What did I do? All I did was stop her before she tripped. I thought it was nice. _

Having Casey in my arms felt like it was suppose to be like that for us, for us to be together. We fit perfectly together yet I knew that we could never be. Another reason I picked on her for the past couple of years, to try to make my heart forget my non-sisterly feelings towards her and just keep the sister ones. Yet something changed. When I looked into those hazel green eyes of hers, I swear I saw a bit of what I was feeling for her being reflected back to me…..that is before she took off.

It had been 5 hours since she ran up to her room yet it felt like an eternity. _Was she feeling ok? _I didn't immediately check on her, just to be safe so I thought about having her cool off. I hadn't heard a noise from her room since the door slammed closed. Now, I really was worried. I went up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Casey? Are you ok in there?" I waited.

"Derek, go away!"

"Casey, come on. At least come down and eat something. You've been in here for hours." _It was true_.

"Derek, stay away from me, please!" I was starting to freak out now and just opened her door and barged in.

Casey was standing by the window with her hair more tousled like she just woke up and she was standing like she was in pain. As soon as I stepped in her room she glanced at me with those hazel eyes and they were different. Those hazel eyes were filled with fiery passion he's never seen on her before, or on anyone for that matter. _Was she really that mad at me? Or is it something else? _I noticed that her tank top stuck to her skin and that she was sweating, like she was burning up. _She looks so hot………physically and literally._

"Casey, are you……." Before I could finish asking, I suddenly felt a steaming hot pressure against my lips. Casey was _kissing _me! What shocked me was that I was kissing her back.

* * *

**A/N: **The stars was just to show that it's a new event that wasn't talked about in Casey's POV yet but it will be in the next chapter so **review **so that I know there is a reason for posting it. Trust me it gets better.

Alert too!


	6. Chapter 6: I Wasn't Expecting That

"**A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **I figure I should post this chapter in Casey's POV now and do Derek's POV later. Thanks for reading this and I hope this will bring in more **reviews**. I apologize in advance if this is too fast or not realistic for the characters. The whole heat thing is what I'm basing it from the 2 episodes in Dark Angel that covered it. I still hope you enjoy and check out the coming chapters! Enjoy!

**Recall: **Stars (***) are just to indicate that it's a new event for both POVs (so it's the first time you'll see it in the story).

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**Summary****: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: **

Casey's POV

My door flung open and there he was, standing in my doorway. There was no way I could escape. I was trapped by my worst nightmare. I was so close in leaving this part of my life behind, and now it was ruined. I never wanted this situation to happen, not with Derek no less. He already thought I was some keener freak, this would just have him think of me as a much bigger freak. I am a transgenic, you can't get more freak than that.

But it was too late. I knew the minute I woke up that my heat had fully arrived thanks to the dream I had of me and Derek together. A dream like that would have been suppressed but when in heat, all types of fantasies come out. That's how I knew the moment I opened my eyes a few minutes ago that I might do something I should regret.

I could already feel the animal inside me wanting to attack him but I fought the urge back and looked at his gorgeous eyes. I was now burning up. My hormones were off the charts when he looked back at me with worry and concern. _Derek has never looked at me like that before. Am I scaring him? _

"Casey, are you……." Derek didn't get a chance to finish talking because from the moment he opened his mouth and I heard his sweet, soft, caring voice I ran straight to him and planted my burning lips on top of his.

I was kissing Derek! I kissed him like I never kissed anyone and I was hoping he would push me away, snap me out of my senses so I could get my control back but the rest of me just wanted to continue kissing him as if there was nothing wrong, like there was no tomorrow. I thought the heat was now causing me to hallucinate because I couldn't believe that Derek was kissing me back with the same amount of passion I was giving him. _Is he enjoying this as much as I was? I thought he hated me….._

I realized now that I was pushing us towards my bed. _OMG! Am I seriously doing this? I can't….I…..must……stop. _We both broke free for some air and I took the opportunity and pushed Derek onto the bed and stepped back until I was against the wall directly facing him. I had tears coming down my face and Derek had a confused look on his face. _What was he thinking about?_

"Casey……why did you…..kiss me?" Derek looked more confused then ever as he looked at me as he touched his now burning lips. I was forcing myself not to move once he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Derek……..I couldn't control myself." I was crying now as I tried to hang onto something to keep me where I was. Derek was about to come forward. "Please Derek, don't come any closer." I pleaded to him making him stop in his tracks.

"I don't get it? Why did we stop?"

"Cause I know what's going to happen next and I can't do that to you." I rushed the sentence out as if it was filled with venom. "I can't hurt you like that Derek." My eyes were all watery as I looked into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Then I remembered what he just asked, now surprised at how he reacted when I pulled away. "What do you mean 'Why did we stop'? You wanted more?" I asked between sobs.

Derek was looking at the floor now. "Yeah, I was surprised you stopped. I've wanted to kiss you the moment I first saw you and it's been pure torture living with you and not be able to show you that. When you kissed me, it was perfect, like the universe was on my side for once. And just now when you broke away, I felt a piece of me rip away with you. I don't ever want to be away from you ever again." Derek finished as he looked deep into my eyes with the sincerest and loving look on his face. _Is this for real? Does he really have feelings for me? He never shows his feelings. _

"What are you saying Derek? Do you have real feelings for me?" I stopped sobbing but tears were still coming as I tried to fight them back.

"Casey…." Derek was now moving towards me and I couldn't step back any further. "….from the moment I say you, I had feelings for you. You were perfect…..correction you are perfect and then when I saw Nora standing beside you and it clicked that you would be my new step-sister…..my heart just shattered. In those few moments I saw you, you looked like the perfect girl for me and it's been killing me for the past three years that I couldn't be with you. Those years of fighting with you and learning more about you just had my feelings grow stronger and I was tired of hiding it." Derek was now right in front of me and was wiping the tears from my face. "I love you Casey and I'm so relieved that I finally get to tell you." _Did he just say that? I can't believe it._

"I love you too Derek." I whispered to him and saw a huge smile on his face. Derek was leaning in to give me another kiss but I stopped him and ran for the bed before he could blink. Derek now froze in confusion and turned to stare back at me as I stared at the floor. "I can't do this, it will hurt too much. I don't want to hurt you too." I was now gripping the comforter in my fists trying to have my heat under control.

"What can you do to hurt me?"

"Everything, I can hurt you physically and emotionally and I don't want to do that to you."

"All we were going to do was kiss….." _If only that was all…_

"No we weren't Derek!...........I would have made us go farther." I was now staring at him with tears strolling down my face again. Derek still was trying to put what I was saying together.

"Casey…..you don't mean……that you……were going to go……that far…..with me?" Derek asked slowly. I nodded with more tears and he looked at me with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe it.

"There's so much you don't know about me Derek. Even when I first met you, I was afraid that this would happen, I just never expected you to admit any feelings towards me."

"Tell me everything then." Derek was now closer to me and was about to place his hand on my knee but I moved backwards on my bed and now had my back against the headboard.

"I'm a freak, Derek!" Derek just smiled.

"Casey, I was kidding when I called you that. I only made fun of you so that you would be mad at me. I did it to push my feelings for you away."

"No Derek! I truly am a freak! My behaviour earlier and even now……..it's all because I am a freak and I can't control it!" I was sobbing like crazy trying to explain until I saw Derek come closer to try and comfort me. I tensed up and my hormones were rising again and I quickly gave him a glare. "Don't! You're making it worse!"

"Making what worse?"

"The closer you get, the more I want to just…….agghhh! I can't take advantage of you like that. I can't!" I was now somewhat calm from being all cried out.

"So if I do this……" Derek was now climbing closer to me on the bed. "…..how do you feel?"

"Derek, don't! I don't want you to regret this." I tried to move farther away but I couldn't, I just gripped the side of the bed.

"I could never regret it Casey. Like I said, I've been in love with you for a long time and I feel amazing that you love me too." Derek was now directly in front of me, close enough that I could grab him close and kiss him.

"Really?.......You won't hate me?" I whispered as I held my breath, trying not to smell his beautiful scent.

"Yes and I won't." Derek looked into my eyes as his answer blew in my face. The sweet smell of his breath made my heart start to race again.

"Are you sure you love me?" I stared back at him and I was burning up again like when he first walked in.

"Most definitely." Derek placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my remaining tears away and he pulled me into a passionate kiss and I couldn't push away.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? I hope that it wasn't a disappointment. Sorry if it was an 'emotional reveal' but I figured that Derek would do anything to calm Casey down in her condition even if it meant that he would tell the truth to her.

It may take awhile for the next few chapters (I know what to do just I don't know how to put it into words for others to follow), hopefully it doesn't take long!

Please **review**, add an **alert** and/or check out my other story!


	7. Chapter 7: What's Happening to Me?

"**A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **SO SORRY that's it's been awhile. I thought I posted Derek's POV with Casey's in the last chapter. I still have writer's block but hopefully I can get new material in by the weekend (I have an essay to write -_-). **Thank you **for the **reviews**. I really appreciate them b(^.^)b . Hopefully this chapter will raise some questions for Derek. This chapter is Chapter 6 yet in Derek's POV. **Enjoy**! (_Italics_ at the beginning is just to remind you what happened last in Derek's POV)

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**

* * *

Summary****: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

Derek's POV

_Recall:_

_"Casey, are you……." Before I could finish asking, I suddenly felt a steaming hot pressure against my lips. Casey was __kissing me! What shocked me was that I was kissing her back._

My lips were burning up from the passionate kiss that Casey was giving me yet I didn't want to stop. It felt so good, so normal, and so right as if it was meant to happen. _Is this really happening? After all these years am I really kissing Casey McDonald?_

The next thing I knew I was taking a little breather from our kiss until I felt a hard push against my chest and I fell onto Casey's bed. I never felt that kind of force from her before or passion for that matter. I thought she hated me yet a minute ago she was kissing me. I still felt the burning sensation from my lips as Casey was now up against the wall in front of me. _What just happened? Why did we stop? That was the best kiss I ever had….I have to know._

"Casey……why did you…..kiss me?" I stuttered the words out but my mind was still on the kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about it and my heart was still racing. _What has she done to me? I've never felt like this before. _

"I'm sorry Derek……..I couldn't control myself." I look up and I see her crying now and it looked like she was trying to restrain herself from me. _Was it really that bad? Did she think it was a mistake?_ I had this instant feeling that I had to comfort her and I started to walk towards her. "Please Derek, don't come any closer." Casey pleaded towards me and I immediately stopped.

"I don't get it? Why did we stop?" _I had to know………why now?_

"Cause I know what's going to happen next and I can't do that to you." Casey said that so fast that it sounded like it was meant to hurt. "I can't hurt you like that Derek." I looked in Casey's watery hazel green eyes as she looked back at me. Her words weren't processing right. _Why did she care if she hurt me? _There was a slight pause. "What do you mean 'Why did we stop'? You wanted more?" _Crap! I should watch what I say. _I was surprised that she looked confused.

I was looking at the floor now before I blurted out what was really on my mind. "Yeah, I was surprised you stopped. I've wanted to kiss you the moment I first saw you and it's been pure torture living with you and not be able to show you that. When you kissed me, it was perfect, like the universe was on my side for once. And just now when you broke away, I felt a piece of me rip away with you. I don't ever want to be away from you ever again." _Did I really just tell her that? Was that too much? Did I scare her? Why couldn't I just give a short smug answer like always. _Once I finished, I looked deep into her eyes hoping that she would answer me soon. _What are you thinking Casey?_

"What are you saying Derek? Do you have real feelings for me?" Casey stopped sobbing but tears were still coming down her face. It looked like she was trying to hold them back.

"Casey…." I moved closer to her and noticed that she tried to step back. _Why doesn't she want me near her anymore? ….what's changed? .......well I guess I have no choice, I, Derek Venturi, am going to talk about my feelings. I thought this day would never come. _"….from the moment I say you, I had feelings for you. You were perfect…..correction you are perfect and then when I saw Nora standing beside you and it clicked that you would be my new step-sister…..my heart just shattered. In those few moments I saw you, you looked like the perfect girl for me and it's been killing me for the past three years that I couldn't be with you. Those years of fighting with you and learning more about you just had my feelings grow stronger and I was tired of hiding it." I was now right in front of her and I wiped the tears from her face and looked into her hazel green eyes and said those four words I thought I would never say, "I love you Casey and I'm so relieved that I finally get to tell you." _Did I really just say that? Wow, what has she done to me?_

"I love you too Derek." Casey whispered the words back to me and my heart was racing again and I had a huge smile on my face now. I was about to kiss those hot lips again but before I knew it she ran for the bed before I could blink. _How did she do that? _I was now frozen with confusion and turned to stare back at her as she stared at the floor. "I can't do this, it will hurt too much. I don't want to hurt you too." She was gripping the comforter as she said it. _Why does she keep saying that?_

"What can you do to hurt me?" I asked with my smirk grin. _What can a girl do to hurt me? Then again, Casey was not your ordinary girl……she stole my heart._

"Everything, I can hurt you physically and emotionally and I don't want to do that to you." _Is she serious?_

"All we were going to do was kiss….." _What was so harmful about a kiss or making out for that matter?_

"No we weren't Derek!...........I would have made us go farther." Casey now had fresh tears strolling down her face as she looked at me. _Go_ f_arther? Wait….she doesn't mean……_

"Casey…..you don't mean……that you……were going to go……**that** far…..with me?" I asked slowly. _I needed to know. _Casey nodded with more tears and I felt my eyes widen with shock. _I don't believe it. This isn't like Casey. What's made her changed? Don't get me wrong, I like it but it wasn't Casey._

"There's so much you don't know about me Derek. Even when I first met you, I was afraid that this could happen, I just never expected you to admit any feelings towards me." _She knew this would happen? How?_

"Tell me everything then." I was now at the end of her bed and I was about to place my hand on her knee but she moved backwards on her bed and now had her back against the headboard. _Where's that speed coming from?_

"I'm a freak, Derek!" I just smiled. _This is my fault then…I guess it's time to tell the truth, again.  
_

"Casey, I was kidding when I called you that. I only made fun of you so that you would be mad at me. I did it to push my feelings for you away." _I hate it when I had to do it. _

"No Derek! I truly am a freak! My behaviour earlier and even now……..it's all because I am a freak and I can't control it!" Casey was sobbing like crazy trying to explain. I tried to get closer to comfort her but then I immediately saw her tense up. "Don't! You're making it worse!" _Worse?_

"Making what worse?" _I'm so confused…yet I couldn't stay away from her. _

"The closer you get, the more I want to just…….aghhh! I can't take advantage of you like that. I can't!" Casey had calmed down a bit, her eyes were now dry. _So my presence sets her off? Interesting...._

"So if I do this……" I climbed closer to her on the bed. "…..how do you feel?"

"Derek, don't! I don't want you to regret this." Casey tried to move farther away yet couldn't. _Regret? How could I?_

"I could never regret it Casey. Like I said, I've been in love with you for a long time and I feel amazing that you love me too." I was smiling as I said that and was now directly in front of her, close enough that I could kiss her.

"Really?.......You won't hate me?" She whispered. _Is she holding her breath?_

"Yes and I won't." I looked into her eyes as I answered. Casey's own smell was now starting to get to me and my heart started to race again like when we kissed before.

"Are you sure you love me?" She stared back at me. _It's like she can't accept that I love her._

"Most definitely." I placed my hand on her smooth cheek and wiped the remaining tears she had away. As I looked into her eyes which were now filled with that fiery passion from before I pulled her into a passionate kiss and she didn't push away.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that covers what was happening in Derek's mind. Sorry if Derek wasn't 'acting like himself' (I'm new to writing in these characters). So next chapter picks up directly from the passionate kiss that took place at the end of both Chapter 6 & 7. Maybe both POVs will be present.....all depends if my writer's block for this story is gone.

Please **review, alert** and have a great week! Come back for more please =D


	8. Chapter 8: Heated Confusion

"**A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N: **SO SORRY for the delay, Holidays begin =D but I'm still stuck on this story but I found that I did write this scene down before my previous update so I posted it all in one chapter (was suppose to be 2). Sorry if it's short but I'm going to go into detail. **Enjoy!!** and thank you to all those who spent reviews =D

Note: Double dividers just represent the next day for this chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**

* * *

Summary****: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek.**

**

* * *

**

RECALL (3rd Person POV):

_"Are you sure you love me?" Casey stared back at Derek._

_"Most definitely." Derek placed his hand on her smooth cheek and wiped the remaining tears she had away. As Derek looked into Casey's eyes which were now filled with that fiery passion from before he pulled her into a passionate kiss and she didn't push away._

*****

Casey's POV

My arms were instantly around Derek's neck with my fingers intertwined in his hair. My hormones were now screaming and mimicking an adrenaline rush. My body temperature felt like it was at its maximum. _Does he notice? _I didn't care, I just wanted to be with him in every way possible.

Derek now kissed down my jaw line and down my neck. It was now my chance to make sure, before it got any further.

"Are you sure you're ready? For me and the truth?" I whispered into his ear as he continued to kiss my neck which gave me chills caused by his cool lips.

"For you, anything." He whispered back in my ear as he kissed down my neck again. _I hope he can handle it. I hope I don't hurt him._

"Ok, then….. Just don't hate me afterwards." I whispered back to him and looked him in the eyes as my heat intensified hormones took full control and I started kissing him again after I yanked his shirt off. Derek's body was cold compared to mine but I didn't care. He was more muscular than I expected, yet I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him, to have his arms wrapped around me like something wasn't wrong, to always feel like I'm safe with him and that I can trust him. It wasn't just my heat taking control of my body, but my heart wants the same thing with Derek. I just wish that it's the same with him too.

* * *

Derek's POV

In an instant, Casey's arms were around my neck and her fingers were in my hair and it felt amazing to have her in my arms again. She was burning hot like she was on fire and I didn't care, it felt perfect to the touch and I couldn't stop kissing her. The slight pull that I always had towards Casey was stronger now and I couldn't stop. I was kissing along her jaw line and then down her neck and up again when she spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready? For me and the truth?" _Hell yes I'm ready!! I've been waiting to be with you….what has she done to me?_

"For you, anything." I whispered back to her. _Did I really just say that? Maybe I'm caught up in the moment. Yeah, that's it._

"Ok, then….. Just don't hate me afterwards." Casey whispered back to me before looking me in the eyes with her now animalistic ones. _That's different. _My shirt was off in an instant before she started pressing her sizzling lips onto mine as I kissed her back passionately. _Is this seriously about to happen? Was I finally going to be with Casey? I never want this to end. _ I don't know why or how this happened, but having Casey underneath me and kissing her uncontrollably felt right and I never wanted the feeling to go away. But like Casey is, I hope she doesn't regret it because I know I won't and that things between us are going to be different. I'm not going back to how things were before. I won't.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Casey's POV

The next morning, I woke up to a cool, naked body beside me in my bed. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Derek that had his arms around me in a protective brace. _Darn it! It wasn't a dream. _I couldn't believe that I had slept with Derek. I've tried to prevent that from ever happening. _Stupid heat! _Now, what's going to happen? Derek would want the truth, which would most likely scare him. _What to do?_

I gently lifted my head off of Derek's chest and I saw some bruising about his shoulder. _I must have done that……I can't believe I did that! _I quickly looked back at Derek's face when I heard his breathing accelerate, he was waking up.

"Morning." Derek greeted a little groggily.

"Hey." I said softly and just stared at his shoulder. "I'm sorry about last night." I couldn't help but apologize. _Stupid Manticore!_

"Don't apologize. I don't regret it."

"But I hurt you. The one thing I didn't want to do and I do it anyways."

"Hurt me how?" Derek asked as he motioned to sit up and winced as his shoulder seemed to be in pain.

"Hurt you like that." I pointed to his shoulder. "And probably other places I haven't seen yet." I looked away from him. I grabbed one of the blankets on my bed and wrapped it around my body before grabbing some clothes to put on after I took a shower. I couldn't help but feel like I was abandoning him.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him as he now looked confused.

"What happened last night?.....I mean, I've never seen you act like that before." Derek was quiet yet determined to know the truth from the looks of it.

"You were never here and trust me, it's not over yet." I was about to walk out of my room before he spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me what that's supposed to mean?"

"Can I shower first?"

"Are you going to avoid me after?"

"I don't have a choice anymore. You should know the truth." I stared into his eyes when I said that before heading to the bathroom to take a very needed cold shower. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Derek's POV

I felt something lift off my chest before I opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy at first but I could make out that it was a beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Morning" My eyes still adjusting and then I realized that it was a naked Casey in my arms, with memories of last night flooding back. _No way! _

"Hey. I'm sorry about last night." Casey just stared at me with pain in her eyes. _Why the apology?_

"Don't apologize. I don't regret it." _It was true._

"But I hurt you. The one thing I didn't want to do and I do it anyways." Casey started babbling on again. _Again with the hurting? Like she could ever do that to me._

"Hurt me how?" I tried to sit up but I was overwhelmed with pain and sores on my shoulder and legs like I would after being body checked in hockey. _Why was I hurting like this?_

"Hurt you like that. And probably other places I haven't seen yet." Casey truly seemed like she blamed herself for my pain. _I don't get it. _

Casey instantly wrapped a blanket around her petite body and got up. I couldn't have her leave without knowing what happened. She might avoid me after this. _I need to know!_

"Casey?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face me, as if she didn't want to answer any questions. _Too bad._

"What happened last night?......I mean, I've never seen you act like that before." It scared me that she was acting different but it still led to last night's events. _What caused her to change? _

"You were never here and trust me, it's not over yet." _What does that mean?_

"Are you going to tell me what that's supposed to mean?" I quickly asked before she left the room.

"Can I shower first?"

"Are you going to avoid me after?"

"I don't have a choice anymore. You should know the truth." She stared right at me when she said that before heading to the bathroom. I just sat in Casey's bed trying to figure out what she meant before I headed into my room to get a fresh set of clothes and headed down to the basement to use Dad and Nora's shower. I would be done before Casey and I would just wait to get my answers.

**

* * *

A/N:** What do you think? Is it what you expected? Next chapter will be tricky to write but I should be able to update either before or after Christmas. So either way, **Happy Holidays!!!**

Don't forget to **REVIEW & ALERT **PLEASE!!!!

Check out my other stories too =D


	9. Chapter 9: Morning Aftermath

"**A Past That Can't Be Buried"**

**A/N #1: **I just want to say that **I'm REALLY SORRY** for the super long delay but so many ideas had popped into my head and I wanted to get down and then there was a lot of LWD stories and DA stories that I wanted to read and after reading a ton, I think I have the reading for the characters down and when I came back to this, it still shocked me how OOC Casey and Derek were at one points so for now I'll stick to the way I originally wrote them but I think I'll try to aim for in-character actions for Derek (at least since Casey is an X5 in this story).

**A/N #2: **I just wanted to say **thank you so much** to all those that alerted, read and reviewed this story. It still really means a lot to me after a year that I've started posting this (can you believe it's already been a year?). This milestone was also the reason why I felt compelled to write this chapter (so I just wrote it up in the last three hours after I got home from a family function).

**A/N #3: **I've changed the writing format to **third person POV** for this chapter but please tell me in a review if you prefer this way of writing the story or my previous way of flipping POVs and rewriting scenes in the respective characters' thoughts. Without etiher adu, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer****: I don't own Dark Angel or Life with Derek (they belong to their respective owners).**

**

* * *

Summary****: It's been 8 years since Casey escaped Manticore and is now in loads of trouble when she's left home alone with Derek.**

**

* * *

**RECALL (3rd Person POV):

"Casey?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him, as if she didn't want to answer any questions.

"What happened last night?...I mean, I've never seen you act like that before." It scared him that she was acting different but it still led to last night's events.

"You were never here and trust me, it's not over yet."

"Are you going to tell me what that's supposed to mean?" Derek quickly asked before Casey left the room.

"Can I shower first?"

"Are you going to avoid me after?"

"I don't have a choice anymore. You should know the truth." She stared right at me when she said that before heading to the bathroom. Derek just sat in Casey's bed trying to figure out what she meant before he headed into his room to get a fresh set of clothes and headed down to the basement to use George and Nora's shower. He would be done before Casey and he would just wait to get my answers.

* * *

**Chapter 9**:

_[3rd Person POV]_

It didn't really take much to surprise Derek because he usually knew what was going on around him before the people themselves knew it. It was completely new for him to have his mind think of a plausible theory as to what led to the previous night's events between himself and his attractive stepsister. Even after waking up with her in his arms, both of them naked, he still couldn't believe what had transcribed between them. He never imagined that coming home early would result to him confessing his feelings to her or for her to do the same; he'd always thought she disliked him on a daily basis.

Although he was thrilled as flashes of their night together went through his mind as the warm water cascaded over his body as he felt his muscles relax, he couldn't help but worry that something was definitely off with Casey when he first came home. The jumpy attitude, the look of hunger in her lust-filled eyes, the random string of sentences that she was able to release between kisses: none of it made sense but Derek Venturi was determined to get some answers.

*DA*x*LWD**DA*x*LWD**DA*x*LWD*

Casey, on the other hand, was standing under freezing water as she tried to get her raging hormones in check. The sight of Derek's body gave her mixed emotions when she woke up: guilt for all the bruises she created on him and desired lust as if her body was at the peak of its heat once again. She had to get out of her bedroom and away from Derek for the time being to get her head on straight so she hoped that a freezing cold shower would do the trick.

The simple task of figuring out what to do next wasn't an easy one for Casey as her photographic memory was betraying her resistance as her first night with Derek kept replaying in her mind. She could feel the soft butterfly kisses along her neck, the burning sensation she felt wherever his skin touched hers, the fierce kisses that came with any groan or moan that passed through their lips as they echoed in her head.

Casey was shedding silent tears as the water continued to cascade down her face.

She never wanted this to happen but Manticore, yet again, screwed up her life as if she hadn't escaped all those years ago. If she ever decided to tell Derek her feelings for him, she never wanted it to happen the way it did last night. If she did tell Derek about her real identity, she wanted it to be at the right time and when she thought Derek could handle and hopefully accept that but she wasn't so sure at the moment. Casey was terrified of what would happen next between her and Derek. It didn't take much to scare Casey, she was a transgenic after all, but loosing those she cared about most would always be her weakness. Loosing her sister Eva the night of the escape and splitting off from the rest of her brothers and sisters would always haunt her but she didn't want to imagine what would happen if Derek rejected her after learning the truth; the one person who has gotten to know the real her, someone that she has trusted before they even knew about her secret. She would always be grateful to Nora on how accepting she was and for giving her a chance to have a normal life, Casey just wished that Derek would understand that when she told him.

There was no doubt in Casey's mind when she was done showering that she had to tell Derek the truth, today was the day that Derek would be introduced to Casey's past, to X5-672.

**(A/N: I wanted to stop it there but I figured that would be mean after the very long wait)**

After Casey showered, she changed into another set of short shorts and a thin tank top (she couldn't help that her body felt like it was on fire, heck if Derek wasn't home, Casey would probably be wandering the house in her bra and panties) before heading downstairs, letting her wet hair dangle over her shoulders as it was cold to the touch when compared to the burn you'd get when you touched the transgenic's skin.

Casey was only half way down the stairs when she smelt Derek in the kitchen before she could hear the clattering of what she assumed was a bowl and its spoon. Both signs caused her to stop in her tracks on the stairs and take in a huge breath, which turned out to be a huge mistake as she inhaled the faint trail of testosterone that led to the kitchen. The young X5 had to resist the urge to run back upstairs and get back under the cold spray of the shower like her brain wanted over her body's need to use her enhanced speed and rush into the kitchen and take Derek there and satiate the primal desire growing inside her. She knew she couldn't do either so she sighed in defeat but she still didn't move from her spot on the stairs.

"Derek?"

*DA*x*LWD**DA*x*LWD**DA*x*LWD*

Derek on the other hand was getting impatient as he ate his cereal in the peace and quiet. He wanted to tap his fingers on the counter as he listened to the creaking of the hardwood floor above him, indicating that at least Casey was moving. He sighed as so many unanswered questions swirled through his mind.

For the first time ever, Derek craved for some answers but it wasn't the first time that it had to involve Casey. Sometimes he swears he has her figured out but then other times, it's like he just met her. It still drives him crazy but then again, maybe that's what drew him in at first to his stepsister, the fact that she wouldn't submit to him like all the other girls at school, she remained independent and she's a growing mystery that he wanted to figure out, no, a mystery he _needed_ to figure out. Derek only wondered if he'd still feel the same way after he's figured out the mystery that is Casey McDonald. _I have a feeling that I'll still love her._

Derek was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called, causing him to pause his subconscious action of stirring his spoon in his milk filled cereal bowl.

"Yeah Case?"

"Can you go in the basement for a second?" Derek sighed.

"You can't stall forever Princess." He chided with a little playful tone causing Casey to groan.

"I'm not stalling, I just need you to go to the basement, shut the door, walk all the way down, and then back up and out. Then we'll talk." Casey explained with a little shout as she was still on the stairs. _I still need distance between us. _

She could still hear no sound indicating that Derek was moving and doing what he was told so she groaned and wiped a hand over her face in frustration. _Derek wouldn't last a day in Manticore with his lack of discipline. _She couldn't' help but think before she spoke. "Derek if you don't do this, I swear to God I'll go back upstairs, lock myself in the bathroom and I won't talk or answer you what-so ever." She threatened as the plan seemed plausible for her; she'd have easy access to the shower in case she needed that cold water and food wouldn't be a problem since a transgenic could go about six days without it (fairing off a lot better than if an Ordinary was in the same situation).

Derek on the other hand didn't know so the idea of Casey locking herself inside an enclosed space and threatening to not speak to him was enough for him to start shuffling slowly to the basement door as he completed her demand while mumbling a few profanities to himself, about not liking the idea of being ordered around.

Casey couldn't help but smirk when she heard Derek's mumblings with her enhanced hearing. _Sometimes my enhancements provide me with my own entertainment. _After hearing the basement door shut and the creaking of the basement stairs, Casey used her enhanced speed to gather all that she needed from the kitchen before Derek came back up. She grabbed the cereal box, a clean bowl and a spoon as quietly as possible as she made her way to place them in Nora's spot at the dinner table. She quickly went back to grab milk, an empty glass as well as the second bottle of vodka that she had hidden from the rest of the family (besides Nora since she's the one that has to buy the alcohol in the first place) so that she could sedate the urge a little longer.

Casey rushed with her feline grace back to the dinner table to take a seat in Nora's chair. She poured some cereal into the bowl, followed by the milk before she poured the alcohol in her cup. Casey was extremely hungry that she left the cereal box in front of her as well as the carton of milk. Transgenic metabolisms burn calories off faster than Ordinaries and due to last night's activities, Casey was extremely famished. At this point in her situation, Casey didn't care that she was ingesting weird combinations at the time, she needed them all at the moment: cereal to restore the calories, milk to replenish her serotonin levels and the alcohol to take the edge off the sexual cravings that she hasn't been able to get rid of completely. _If only the damn heat cycle ends once I get laid, it'd be so much simpler!_

By the time that Casey was through half of her cereal, she heard the creaking of the basement door open once again. She sighed before hearing Derek's voice.

"Case, can I go back in the kitchen now?"

"If you must." She retorted after swallowing another spoonful of cereal. Casey made sure she didn't look towards the kitchen as she listened to Derek's movements. She focused on one task at a time and she knew that if she looked at him now, she wasn't going to be able to go through with her plan.

Derek went to retrieve his cereal bowl only to find that he had finished it before he left to his pointless task of going up and down the basement stairs. He placed his bowl in the sink before turning around to see Casey sitting in Nora's chair, focused on her cereal as her wet hair clung to her skin and soaked through the straps of her tank top. Derek gulped a little before he headed towards Casey.

Casey didn't have to see Derek to know that he was approaching her; she could hear his footsteps getting louder, she could smell his masculine scent getting stronger so before he got any closer to her, she quickly raised her hand in a stop position without looking up.

Derek paused with curiosity as he quirked an eyebrow at her weird behaviour. Casey finished swallowing another bite before she spoke. "If you want answers, you can't come any closer to me. The closest you'd get at this point is George's chair. Take it or leave it."

Derek crossed his arms in defiance. "So that's how you're going to act now, as if we're contagious? A little immature, don't you think Case?" He teased as he waited for a reaction from his stepsister but all she did was finish the last few bits of her cereal before drinking up the milk that's left in her bowl.

"I'm not immature if you recall what happened last night." She teased as she finally made eye contact with Derek, who had his mouth gaping from the fact that she's the one that led the conversation to their previous night together. It could also be that Casey's eyes had changed to a point that a part of her control was slipping as she looked Derek over in a subtly hunger type fashion. An X5 could see the change in her eyes from the distance that was between them but Derek could feel the way her eyes were looking over him and he couldn't help but smirk at the idea of his stepsister openly checking him out.

It was only a few moments after she looked up at Derek did Casey reached for her glass of alcohol and down half of it while keeping the bottle hidden from Derek (behind the cereal box).

"I guess you aren't going the _'let's forget it never happened' _route." Derek teased as he finally took a seat in his father's chair.

Casey gave a sly smile. "Kind of can't when I'm going to need a repeat soon." Derek's eyes widened causing Casey to chuckle before downing the second half of her vodka.

"A repeat?"

"That is unless you're not up for it at the moment." She challenged as she watched Derek's brown eyes darken at the thought. She poured herself another glass (while keeping the bottle hidden) before leaning back in her seat. "To be honest, I could have gone another round the moment I woke up." Casey licked her lips before taking another much needed swig as more heat fantasies with Derek started playing through her head.

Derek was still speechless as he watches his keener stepsister openly flirting with him and practically undressing him with her eyes. _What the hell has gotten into her?_ It wasn't that Derek didn't like this attitude from Casey, it's just that he didn't know what triggered her to act this way since she's never shown signs like this before last night. Never.

"Okay, first off, since when do you openly make statements like that, to me of all people?" Derek questioned with disbelief present in his voice.

Casey shrugged. "Sorry, I can't really help it right now. It's kind of the reason why I need this drink." She raised her glass to draw his attention to it before taking another swig of it.

Derek scoffed as he looked at the clear liquid she was drinking. "Like water's gonna help."

Casey smirked. "This ain't water Der, it's the good stuff." She took another swig.

He quirked an eyebrow as he motioned for her to continue. "And the good stuff is?"

"Something I hope will give me a huge buzz." The transgenic took another swig while she moved the cereal box out of Derek's line of sight of the alcohol bottle.

Derek's eyes widened once again as he looked between the bottle and the liquid she was still drinking. "Vodka? You're drinking alcohol….again?"

Casey waved her hand like a dismissal as she finished another glass. "Relax Derek. It's not doing me any good anyways. You have nothing to fear." She confidently stated as she poured herself another glass.

"Nothing to fear?" Derek was getting angry at her irresponsible behaviour since it wasn't like her plus didn't everyone think that he'd be the one caught drinking in the house and not Casey? "My stepsister is getting drunk in the morning and acting….." Derek flustered for the right word but he couldn't think of one.

"Freaky?" She provided before taking another swig as if it were just water she was drinking.

He pointed a finger at her. "Not what I was gonna use but YES!"

Casey shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't get drunk."

Derek titled his head to the side while his brow furrows in confusion. "What?" Casey sighed.

"Derek, this was a brand new bottle when I opened it while you were in the basement. Don't you think I'd be tipsy or slurring my words right now with the amount I've consumed already?" She pointed out while causing Derek to focus on those exact facts. The bottle was already a quarter gone and she still seemed like she was just drinking water, yet he's seen her pour her drinks right in front of him. _She should be showing signs of getting drink with all the vodka she's already had in her system._ He mused to himself before speaking.

"You can hold your liquor down, that's impressive."

The X5 shook her head from left to right since she hoped that this was the way of easing him into the truth. _Try again. _ "Derek you don't get it. I _can't_ get drunk. No matter how much alcohol I consume, I can't get drunk. At most, I feel a little tiny buzz at the back of my skull but that's it. No matter how hard I try I can't get drunk and trust me, I've tried multiple of times." She explained while remembering the past few summers when she was alone and she'd try to get drunk to take the edge off but with no such luck. She took a huge gulp of the vodka followed by the hiss from her throat for the instant burn she felt as the liquor slid down her throat.

"How's that even possible?"

"I told you, I'm a freak." She deadpanned as she looked him in the eye, hoping he'd get the message this time.

Derek sighed as he felt guilty once again for giving Casey the wrong idea about herself with all his teasing words. "And I told you last night that I didn't mean to call you a 'freak' all those times."

_Plan B_. Casey mused to herself before taking a huge breath.

"Alright so if you can't handle the simple '_I'm a freak_' excuse how about this: I'm really a genetically engineered super-soldier that was created by the United States government."

* * *

**A/N #4: **How was that? Was it long enough to make up for some of that 'hiatus period' I've had for the past 10 months? This chapter was like three times the length of the others in this story so I hope that was fine. Once again, please tell me what you think about the chapter and what you predict will happen next when it comes to Casey and Derek.

**A/N #5: **I created a master list for this story (as well as my other stories) on **LiveJournal** so don't forget to check it out (it's linked as my homepage on my profile).

**

* * *

Originally Published:** October 23, 2010

**Edited:** October 30, 2010


End file.
